Moodswings
by acciomaya17
Summary: Percabeth one-shot. Percy comes home to a fuming Annabeth and wonders why on earth she's so moody...and the answer is what he least expects. **Written for Emma's Secret Santa gift!**


**A quick, fluffy Percabeth for Emma's Secret Santa gift. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing seemed off to Percy when he first came home. Annabeth was in the kitchen as always, cooking dinner for the two of them while classical music sounded from the house. Percy immediately kicked off his shoes to join his wife.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Annabeth gave a great start, too lost in thought to hear his homecoming.

"GODS!" she exclaimed, jumping backwards in surprise. Percy tightened his grip around her to keep them from falling down.

"Are you okay?" He peered down at Annabeth with concerned affection.

"I'm fine, Percy," she sighed, pushing him off of her. Percy frowned in confusion, his arms still outstretched as he watched Annabeth crankily put silverware on the table.

"Uh…did I do something?" he asked tentatively. He ran his hands through his hair, unsure of how to proceed. That was the problem with girls, especially ones named Annabeth. He never knew what to do when she got into these moods.

"Do you want me to help you…uh…cook something?" Percy lamely looked around at the kitchen. Pots and pans were already neatly washed and freshly cooked dinner lay on the counter. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him in response before stalking over to the radio and slamming the off button.

"I'm just going to…you know…sit down," Percy said cautiously as Annabeth began haphazardly slamming dishes of vegetables and fish on the table. The two ate in a strained silence with Percy casting an occasional glance at his fuming wife. Halfway through the meal he set down his knife and fork, determined to get an answer out of her.

"Annabeth, seriously, what's going on?" he asked, reaching over for her hand. As sudden as her anger came, Annabeth burst into tears. She shakily stood up from the table and Percy immediately pushed back his chair to hug her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his chin on her head. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, Percy whispered comforting words to her while she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I don't know what got into me," Annabeth sniffled when she was able to speak again. Percy gave her a small smile as she buried herself into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry about it, Wise Girl. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Annabeth mumbled something into his skin.

"What did you say?"

"I'm late," Annabeth whimpered, looking up at him. Percy stared back blankly.

"Uh…I didn't know you had an appointment planned?" he questioned. There was a beat of silence before Annabeth erupted into hysterical laughter.

"That's not what I meant, Seaweed Brain!" she laughed, resting her head against his chest.

Percy was utterly bewildered. He continued to stroke Annabeth's hair, wondering what she possibly meant.

"Erm… do you mind explaining?" he asked.

"I'm late. My period's late. Percy, I'm pregnant." She spoke the last part quietly, anticipating the worst.

"What? Annabeth's that's great! That's wonderful, wait until my mom hears…uh oh." Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him once again when she began sobbing again.

"Annabeth you don't need to cry," he soothed.

"I thought you would leave me…or…or," Annabeth cried harder thinking of all the possible scenarios that could've happened.

Percy lifted Annabeth's chin to look at him.

"Annabeth Chase, do you really think after all we've been through I would leave you over a baby? Our baby?" He stared into her eyes caringly, wiping away the last remaining tears.

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a troubled boy with no clue of who he was or his potential in life. Then he met a certain daughter of Athena, and together they conquered the world. Annabeth, I've known you since we were twelve. We're twenty-four now. There's no way I would ever leave you. _Ever._ You're my entire world, and we'll figure everything out together. We're a team right?" Percy smiled affectionately down at his wife, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Very cheesy, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, turning her head to rest it against his heart. "But I love you."

Both of them smiled as they held each other in silence. Percy ran his hand over Annabeth's stomach, gently pressing where their future son or daughter was growing. He couldn't help the enormous smile that spread across his face.

"Oh, by the way. My mother knows. She wants to pulverize you. Again," Annabeth added as an afterthought, and grinned heartily at Percy's terrified expression. The next nine months we're going to be very fun.


End file.
